Querida hermana
by Estrella de Lapislazuli
Summary: Tomoki se pone a repasar lo que eran ella y su hermana antes de la adolescencia, cuando una deprimida Tomoko le hará recordar el por que la soporta aún.


Algo que se me dio por hacer en un momento de aburrimiento luego de haber escuchado el opening de Watamote una y otra vez XD

Solo es un pequeño one shot que quise hacer por el aburrimiento, ni siquiera estoy en mi casa, si no en un centro de cómputo :v En cuanto llegue a mi casa, voy a seguir con** Mein Grund für das Leben, dass Sie** ahora quiero hacer esto para luego no perder la idea :v

Disfruten y todo eso del copyright ya lo saben así que comencemos :v

* * *

><p><strong>Querida hermana<strong>

Aún puedo recordar cuando éramos pequeños. Siempre fuimos muy unidos, nunca quería separarme de ella. A donde ella fuera, yo la acompañaría, nunca la dejaría sola. Después de todo, no podria dejar sola a mi hermana.

Aun siendo muy pequeño, yo soñaba con casarme con mi hermana, ya que siempre la consideré tan humilde y tierna. No importaba nada mas, yo solo queria pasar el resto de mis dias junto a ella y solo con ella.

Ella siempre me acompañaba y ayudaba a mamá en las tareas del hogar, al ser tan servicial.

Oh, tampoco olvidaré cuando fuimos a cazar cigarras de forma estúpida…

Sea como sea, yo siempre quise a mi hermana mas que a nada.

Y así fueron pasando los años, ella estaba cambiando. Apenas comenzó la secundaria, su actitud había comenzado a cambiar, ya no era la misma. Ya no ayudaba a mamá como antes, ya no pasaba más tiempo conmigo. Se que llega un momento en la vida en que las personas cambian…

Pero yo nunca quise que llegara.

Mi hermana estaba cada vez más distante, siempre encerrándose en su cuarto, sin ver la luz del día. En sus bellos ojos verdes comenzaron a aparecer unas ojeras muy marcadas, se notaba que ya no dormía bien. Tanto tiempo encerrada ahí jugando videojuegos otome se lo impedían.

Poco a poco comencé a tomar el mismo estilo de vida, sin embargo, las cosas iban muy distintas. En la secundaria yo tenía varios amigos que siempre me acompañaban, y las jóvenes eran muy amables conmigo. También me iba muy bien en el equipo de soccer de la escuela, ya que siempre fue mi deporte favorito y espero en el futuro llegar a ser un gran jugador.

La actitud de mi hermana cambió radicalmente cuando comenzó la preparatoria, ahora sólo se preocupaba por la popularidad, llegando a intentar todo tipo de trucos extraños para alcanzarla. Se estaba volviendo algo molesto para mí.

Después de tanto tiempo, ella entró a mi cuarto, pidiendo que hable con ella… ¿Para conseguir un novio? Se estaba volviendo desesperante.

Y así, día con día entraba a mi cuarto, algo que para mí se estaba volviendo pesado. Ya no era la misma, esa no era mi hermana. Sólo era una chica con fobia social que venía a molestarme cada dos minutos porque no tiene vida.

Pero… ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a verla así? Será la adolescencia… aquella que tanto no afectó a ambos.

Un día cualquiera, ella simplemente entró a mi cuarto como si nada, llorando, con unas hojas en la mano

-Aquí están tus apuntes del colegio, maldito mocoso.-dijo entregándome las hojas, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ese día me había dado mucha fiebre, por lo que no había asistido a clases.

-Gracias, Tomoko.-dije con fastidio, tomando las hojas en mis manos. Esto me habia recordado a un día en el que pesqué un resfriado por su culpa, y ella estaba de la misma manera cuando vinieron a entregarme los apuntes.

-¡Maldito! ¡A ti siempre vienen a entregar los apuntes y tareas, y de mi existencia ni se acuerdan!-ella estaba llorando a gritos, algo que realmente me molestaba.

-¡¿Vas a hacer berrinches por eso de nuevo?! Si es así, entonces, ¡Lárgate, enana!-

-¡Déjame en paz por una maldita vez en la vida!-

-¡Eso lo debería decir yo, idiota!-grité, para ver como ella caía de rodillas al suelo, llorando. Realmente odio cuando se pone así de molesta.

-No es justo…-susurró- No es justo que tú si tengas amigos y gente que te quiere… mientras yo estoy sola…-

Sé que siempre se pone a hacer berrinches como una niña de cinco años, pero había algo esta vez. Mi hermana estaba completamente desolada (mucho más que en otras ocasiones) y se notaba que la depresión la dominó.

-Oye, cálmate.-pronuncié con frialdad, para ocultar la preocupación que sentí en ese momento.

-¡Nada de "cálmate"!-gritó desesperada, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza- ¡Estoy harta de que siempre seas tú al que todos quieren y aprecian mientras yo estoy en un abismo de soledad! ¡Siento envidia de que siempre sea a ti al que reconocen!-lloraba. Nunca la había visto tan… tan… deprimida. No me podía contener más, por lo que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo de manera fraternal, a lo que ella quedó sorprendida.

-Ahora vete.-dije al soltarla, pero ella estaba en estado de shock. La levanté y la saqué de mi cuarto, para cerrar la posteriormente c errar la puerta.

Al principio no pude entender por qué lo hice, pero a pesar de su torpeza y sus berrinches, dentro de ella habita aquella niña que siempre jugaba conmigo. Aquella que siempre me apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas, que siempre estaba ahí. Sí, dentro de esa solitaria adolescente, aún se encuentra mi querida hermana.

* * *

><p>Tan Tan Tan! ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Yo sé que no xD pos es algo que hice porque no tenía nada más que hacer, y como ya me tengo que ir, cuando llegue a mi casa subiré los últimos 2 one shots de mi fic de Rozen Maiden :v<p>

Sayounara minna-san


End file.
